Up Against The Wall
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: In a dance club. The team wants to celebrate their win! Rei wants to dance. Kai is leaning against the wall. Rei has a surprise for his friend and his captain. WARNING: This was written by a dumbass who was listening to N Sync KXR yaoi swearing alcohol


**Geirr: **_Would you believe me I I told you I was inspired by the N` Sync song 'Upagainst The Wall' LOL ITS TRUE! I`m a diry boy HAHA Well this is juste one messed up fic I had to write. Rei pole-dancing!_

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews on my story `Feathers` so far. I hvave a total of 13 now and I giggle eachtime I read them because I am so happy that people like it. I will continue as soon as I can. I have half the chapter written up so far._

**THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI (BOYXBOY), ALCOHOL, SEXUAL CONTENT, DIRTY DANCING, AND LOTS OF SWEARING!  
**_you`ve been warned..._

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

The dance club was lively tonight. Girls and boys of all ages attended to get their freak on! Music pounded out through the speakers as DJ Jazzmanmixed the tunes up every so often. The strobe lights flashed and the disco ball spun in the middle of the colorful lighten-up dance floor. The whole joint was buzzing with excitement.

Outside the entrance door stood the one and only BeyBlade team, The Blade Breakers. Another tournament was put away in the win bag, and all the team wanted to do was celebrate with a few drinks and dancing. Well, all except for Kai.

All the captain wanted to do was lean against his usual wall. It was between the bar and the stairs that led up to the dance floor. Kai wasn`t intending on getting drunk or dancing. He`d probably have a few cheap-ass beers and watch people. He liked watching people dance. And then laugh to himself at how bad they are at it.

"I can`t wait to get in there and dance!" Rei exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air. He was stoked for the night.

"You dance?" Tyson asked, not believing that the neko-jin could do so. Max giggled and Kai juste looked away, not all too interested in the fact.

"Yes I do! Juste not as much as I want to," Rei said.

"Oh really? What kind of dancing do you do? Ballroom? Jazz? Hip-hop?" Max asked the neko-jin curiously.

A smirk lit up Rei`s fac, amused. "You`ll see," the boy purred as he entered into the club alone. Max and Tyson shrugged and entered as well. Kai watched, kind of annoyed at everything that was happening.

The bluenette entered the club ignoring all the chicks who were screaming for him. He noticed right away where his team went to. Tyson was flirting with a couple of older women by the bar with the hardest liquor money could buy in his hands. Max was chatting away with the bartender putting un-healthy amounts of sugar into his hard lemonade. And Rei was leaning against one of the stripper poles (Why the hell does this place have a stripper pole?) He wasn`t dancing though. Kai`s guess was that the neko-jin didn`t like the song that was playing.

Kai ordered a Bud Light and leaned against his usual wall. He had a great view of the dance floor from here. He was slightly curious to see Rei dance.

The captain wouldn`t admit it to anyone, not even his best friend Tala. But he was always curious about the neko-jin. About everything. From his long raven-black hair to the random mood swings the younger boy would have. Everything Rei did surprised Kai. And hearing that the boy could dance was a big surprise for sure!

So Kai eyed the boy carefully. Waiting.

* * *

Rei wanted to dance so badly. It was tearing him from the inside out! The song playing was `Hips Don`t Lie` by Shakira. But the song wasn`t right for his kind of dancing.

The neko-jin hasn`t danced for a long time though. So he was a little nervous. He was afraid that he would slip and fall. Or someone would step on his pony tail and rip it out of his head. Ouch! Rei chewed his lip nervously as he planned his dance moves carefully.

"Hey everybody! Boys and girls do you feel me tonight?" DJ Jazzman called out through the microphone by his turn tables.

The crowd went crazy as they shook their bodies to the beat of the music. Yah. They were definitely feeling him...

"This song here is a good foot tapper, eh? Now lets see you dance to this!"

The song `I Know You Want Me` by Pitbull blared out of the speakers. The lights went low and the lights of the dance floor changed colors at the beat of the song, totally in synced.

Rei nodded. The song was interesting and sounded pretty good to dance to. He looked around to see if his friends were watching. He knew for sure Kai was. The phoenix hadn`t taken his eyes off him since they entered the club. Kai was definitely going to be impressed. So were Tyson and Max who were now sitting together at the bar. (Tyson failed trying to hook up with some chicks tonight. Poor guy, he really needed to get laid. Or so that`s what Rei thought.) Their eyes were on him like a hawk!

* * *

Kai watched Rei make his way to the dance floor. The strobe lights all around made the younger blader look like he was in a stop-motion movie. For some reason the phoenix started to feel butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Rei started slowly, getting the beat of the song in his head and maneuvering in and out of the other dancing bodies.

In the middle of the dance floor, Rei picked up speed. Shaking his hips left to right like a tambourine going wild! A few people around him stopped dancing and watched the neko-jin do his thing. Rei could feel the nerves slipping away quickly. He could hear the cheering around him and knew that he was the only one actually dancing on the floor now. Rei had impressed everyone now. He wanted to look towards his friends but he didn`t want to screw up his dancing.

* * *

Kai watched, stunned, at what he was seeing.

Rei fell into a low crouch. Going as low as he possibly could. (Which was pretty damn low.) And then the neko-jin popped up quickly only to go back down again, touch the floor.

Kai was awe-strucked at how diry Rei`s dancing was. Hell, it was damn sexy! Watching the boy shiking his ass left to right, front to back. And going down to the floor and back up again.

The dancing blader`s concentration was like her was blading. Making sure every move was precise. Perfect. He made sure the moves flowed perfectly and made sure they were in sync with the beat of the song.

Rei`s moves were without a flaw. He flexed his muscles in every inch of his body.

Kai was amazed. The way Rei`s hips twisted and flowed round and round. He couldn`t believe his eyes at what he was seeing.

* * *

Rei was working it. Working it as hard as he could. He felt restless girls and boys grabbing for him. But the neko-jin melted through their fingers like butter. Dancing away from their grasps.

He felt someone tip his shirt off! It startled him greatly. But he couldn`t stop his dancing. The shirt was last of his worries right now.

* * *

Rei bounced his ass a few times before he went low to the ground. Kai loved how Rei continued to move. The determination in those golden eyes. His body was moving as if the music itself controlled it.

The red yin-yang headband was no longer across his forehead. It had falled around his neck and stayed there. Sweat clung to his fair and strong tanned body.

Rei shook from bottom to top. Keeping the moves smooth. His moves weren`t soft that`s for sure. This neko-jin was going all out on the dirty dancing. He made the Pussycat Dolls look like armatures.

Hi winked in Kai`s direction. Seeing his captain surprised and probably speechless. Was Rei flirting with him? He wondered. Kai Hiwatari smiled at the thought.

He had to admit Rei had the leanest and baddest body. In a good way that is. That small waist with a built stomach to complete it. The beautiful tanned waist and glowing golden eyes, so exotic. Those pretty full lips looked soft and kissable. He thought often about Rei being with him. Being his. Those wet dreams. He loved the younger blader. Yes. Kai Hiwatari loved Rei Kon.

Rei grabbed a pole nearby with a firm grip. A stripper pole. He smiled in Kai`s direction. Kai knew for sure now that the tiger was flirting with him. He smiled watching Rei drop down, grinding against the pole. Kai would never look at Rei the same way again after this night.

Rei touched the ground and came up slowly, showing passion and desire in every move he made. He wiped away the sweat from his chest. He dropped down and twisted and shook his waist as he came back up. His body was bending and twisting along with the music.

Rei shook his body leaving the pole and walking towards Kai. He was bouncing, rocking, and shaking. Taking his body to it`s limits. And damn was it sexy! It made Kai`s mouth water.

Rei took the Bud Light out of Kai`s hands and he pushed against the older teen`s body. Pushing him up against the wall. And the neko-jin started grinding the bluenette like he did the stripper pole earlier.

Kai loved the feeling! He let out a deep moan of pleasure as he grabbed Rei`s hand, thrusting him upward and they locked lips! Kai could feel Rei against him. And Rei could feel Kai.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Max exclaimed seeing the two older bladers lock lips hungrily. He never would have guessed Rei to dance lik that. And he would have never guessed Kai and Rei liked each-other. He was dumbfounded at the scene at the wall.

"Finally!" Tyson bellowed, totally drunk off his rocker.

"Wait!? What the hell juste happened?"

Tyson hiccuped. "You know...I would of thought Kai would of told Rei his feelings. Not Rei telling Kai! Wow....I`m pretty damn impressed by how Rei told him!"

"Wait you knew about this Tyson? I`m so confused here! I didn`t even know Kai and Rei liked each-other!"

"Your blind Maxie."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Tyson laughed as beer sprayed out of his nose. He laughed out loud. "See! Even you agree with me. So you are blind, I say. BLIND!"

"Shut the fuck up Tyson!"

"Dude. Your like so mean when your drunk. I think you should stop drinking buddy."

"I`m not drunk! I`ve had half of my hard lemonade and that`s it!"

"Well, why didn`t you drink the other half of the hard lemonade. That`s such a waste of alcohol Maxie."

"You drank the rest of my drink damn it!"

"Oh..." Tyson laughed out loud again, smacking his knee hard.

"Tyson! But wait! What the hell juste happened?" Max asked the drunken Tyson, pissed off. He was seriously loosing it here.

"Kai likes Rei. Rei like Kai. Enough said! Not too hard to figure out."

Max hit his head, giving up. He knew that was all Tyson was going to give him. The blond will have to wait when Tyson`s hangover is over to ask more questions about the situation.

He looked over at Kai and Rei. Rei had his arms wrapped around Kai`s neck and his legs wrapped tightly around the older teen`s waist. Kai was leaning some-what against the wall, supporting both their weight and his hands rested on Rei`s bare hips. Their lips were still locked and Max could definitely see some tongue action going on.

* * *

Rei had Kai tied around his finger. Everything he had planned the day before had worked out. Him and Kai were now together. Making out. The night juste couldn`t get any better than this, he thought to himself, smiling against Kai`s parted and moist lips.

* * *

Kai held onto Rei`s sweating, yet totally sexy body. He liked Rei. No! He loved Rei! But he didn`t know the neko-jin felt the same way about him. This night sure surprised him. And all the surprising was done by Rei. The way the younger boy danced was a total shocker. And then the kiss. He did not expect at all!

Kai didn`t give his hopes up for this. He knew Rei wasn`t drunk. The teen didn`t even have one beer. And he didn`t even finish his Bud Light so he foresure wasn`t drunk either.

* * *

_{The Next Morning}_

"Damn it!" Tyson yelled emptying his stomach into the toilet again!

Kai was sitting on the couch. Bags under his eyes but a smile on his face. Something happened last night and he loved it. Rei had given him a private dance show last night when they got home. And the room had grown hotter. And they danced together, if you know what I mean.

"Then maybe you shouldn`t have had ten bloody marys, two kamakazees, five Bud Lights, ten jello shots, three rum cokes, a whole damn bottle of vodka, four Fuzzy Navels, and half my hard lemonade!" Max, who was sitting on the floor across from Kai, screamed to Tyson. Kai smirked. "I`m surprised he`s not dead yet from alcohol poisoning."

Max rolled his eyes. "As if he would ever die from it. He`s been up all night puking that stuff out of his system."

"You`d think the kid would learn better by now, eh?" Kai said. The younger teen juste shrugged.

Tyson threw up again. Kai and Max juste sighed.

Rei stumbled in, apparently he juste woke up. He was wearing a pair of Kai`s pants that were a little big on him. "I need a new shirt. Somebody stole mine when we were at the club."

"Check e-bay," Kai suggested.

Rei cocked his head to the side and smiled. "haha! Very funny Hiwatari." he said sarcastically, sitting into Kai`s lap.

"I try," Kai smirked kissing Rei on the side of the cheek. Rei blushed wildly!

"So Rei. Were`d you learn to dance like that? That was freakin hott I must say," Max asked out of curiosity.

Rei laughed. "Would you believe me if I said it was all self-taught?" he grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Geirr: **_omg! no more pervy songs for me! _

**_HELP!!! I`M TRYIN TO FIND A FANFIC_**

_yes I need help finding a fanfic. I can`t remember the author of it or the name. I`ve been searching for it for a week now but no luck. The fic is a KaiXRei and it is complete. It is one were Rei kind of disappears I think. And when he meets Tyson, Kai, and Max again he has a baby with him. The baby looks like Rei, black hair and golden eyes but it has a tint of crimson in it`s eyes. Near the end of the chapter Kai finds out that he is the father of Rei`s child. _

_That is what I remember of the fic I am looking for. I read it a long time ago before I had a fanfiction account. Now I want to try and find it and add it to my favorites. So if anyone has a clue of who the author or the title of the story is please send me a note! It would be totally appreciated!!_

_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC!_


End file.
